Mirra Miele
"Do you know how to parkour?" A quick-on-her-feet Cancchia woman from Nicta-slio', Mirra Miele' is someone that most people would describe as "pandemonium," perhaps. She's quite raring to go most of the time, especially enjoying exploring and scavenging for treasures to add to her personal museum. Most people might expect something rather grand, but in reality, it is simply her humble abode where she hoards all her treasure and tries to get people to pay to see it all. Her treasure varies from anything that others might consider garbage to things that people would easily categorize as very valuable, but usually it's ancient bones and the like, as she claims she sniffs out bones the best. She also swears on her life that it's not because she's a dog that she likes bones the most. She also enjoys other activities such as flirting with others, especially these of a female persuasion, making bad dog-based puns, and likes to take part in brawls occasionally. Apparently, she also quite enjoys being a banister-slider and a flying doggy cannonball. Background Mirra, quite literally, grew up somewhat lonely. She was the biggest of her litter, but everyone else grew up past her quickly, and her family always wondered why she didn't quite rise up to expectations like the others. She was way more interested in making people laugh and clap and applaud than anything else, rather than doing anything "actually useful" in her family's eyes. She also seemed to have quite a thing for making ladies especially laugh, but eventually, her family told her to wise up or get out. Not wanting to become something that she wasn't, Mirra declined this offer and promptly took off without anything on her back except for the clothes she was wearing. Nowadays, her family writes to her occassionally, but she always puts them inside a cardboard box in her broken-down home, preferring not to read their queries as to if she's found an proper living yet. She's done her best to try and figure out what to do, and has become something of a hoarder, quite a few rotting cardboard boxes laying around her house, strewn over with things like bones, worthless rocks, and even sometimes bottles that once contained alcohol. Despite this, she's somehow always had enough cash to fend for herself, by doing her best to be an street performer in sort of peculair ways. She would offer her services to children who were crying, technically bribing their parents, and then cheering them up by doing cool stuff or talking with them and figuring out what was wrong. And that concludes Mirra's simple background; nowadays, she is adventuring with a new pack of friends and searching out new ways to gain cash for her own reasons, including becoming a mercenary-for-hire. Fifth Dream Of Arplakoon (as told by Mirra.) -Mioura: The Forgotten Past i. Woo, boy! That was sure some adventure we had. I'm finally somewhere to relax, so now I'm gonna try and jot this down. Voice recorders seem to be all the jam these days, but I prefer good ol' paper and ink. Feels nice under my paws, y'know? Anyway, I gotta tell you this story... Let's see, can I remember all of it...? I dunno, but I'm sure as hell gonna try and jot it all down. Okay, so first of all, we - that is to wit, my new friends (although they were not quite such fantastical amigos with me at first, obviously!) and me, had just arrived at a Fort. Of course, immediately right as we arrive, I got in a fight with Aur, but honestly... It went okay. I don't even remember what we fought about? Also, I was awesome and climbed up the door to open it for everyone, since the guards in charge refused to open it up. Of course, we would come to find out why... But anyway, after that, what should happen but zombies! Zombies, attackin' the fort! It was kind of nuts, lemme tell ya. But not as nuts as the rest of the adventure... Anyway, I digress. So, I jumped off of where I had climbed after closing the gate again so these bone-holes (ha! I crack myself up!) wouldn't be able to get inside. And I stabbed one of them, wrecking it utterly. The rest of the fight was kind of a blur, but I remember Zra and Brines doin' pretty great there too. Red just read for the whole damn thing! Hahaha, rememberin' that cracks me the hell up. Anyway, we got in, Nat did some neat stuff, includin' turnin' into a bird... Some dude almost fell off a ladder, we said hi to each other... I got to learn names, too! I'm a lil' ashamed to admit I didn't really treat Zra or anyone all that too well at first, but, y'know, first impressions an' all. So we got hired to go solve the zombie problems! We stayed the night there, and I guess somethin' happened durin' the night or somethin', but I didn't get to see it, so I dunno much what it was related with, but now I think I know. Aur was kinda, uh, messed up - not like, y'know, but, like, she wasn't doin' too good, at least to me... Seemed sad and lonely, the poor lil' thing. ii. Turns out that Nat, Red, and Aur got information about some weird new place which they thought would give us a new lead. So, we ended up goin' there, but we got to a bridge first. There was another place Aur wanted to go, but we were too intent on solvin' this thing quickly--guess everyone wanted some cash pretty badly. Can't blame 'em; I did too. Still do, really. Anyways, on the bridge, uh, well, there was... Were... complications. We kinda uh, accidentally got all on it at the same time, but I will, and do, admit that partial of it was my fault, since I got overexcited. Y'know me, I like the risk of danger and the like, and it was rickety and I wanted to see if it'd break under my paws! We swung past just fine though; Zra pulled off a pretty amazin' swing, all like some jungle trooper or somethin', and well, I fought with Aur again. Whoops. The bridge was broken after that, but we figured out how to get back, with a lot of help from Zra. So with a way back secured, we continued on our way toward our quarry. However, that's where the dog-crap hits the fan. This huge stone lion bursts out of nowhere and starts chasin' us, and it's pretty terrifyin', really. It's makin' a lot of noise and we're tryin' our best to run, and holy crap, Zra even roars at it to try and get it to stop. Doesn't work, though. Except... It stopped for a lil' but I guess Aur hit Brines' shoulder somewhere in that battle. I remember her snarkin' at Aur about it. Not hard to hear, not with these floppy triangles on my head, y'know? And it was then that Aur saw our savior: a strange, interestin' fellow named Thorn. Y'know, at first, I really distrusted him, despite my initial behavior, but it all worked out. We asked him a lott'a stuff, and he answered us, and then I guess he wanted to talk with Aur? Dunno what they talked about still, I didn't feel it was prudent to ask. Much, anyway. Then after that, Thorn said we could rest in his house since it was safe from the Colossi. Too bad it wasn't safe from Red and Brines! They frickin' burned down his house, and it fell down right as all of us got out! Holy crap, poor guy's got no home. Wonder how he handled that afterward. iii. Thorn then told us to head out to a cave; he said the Colossi don't go near it for some reason. So we went there. And, well, uh... That was an experience. First of all, there were a lotta tunnels, so it was frickin' confusin', lemme tell you. Okay, maybe I'm exaggeratin'. ...A lot. Anyway, uh, in there, we saw some kinda whack roots or somethin', I felt like they weren't a good idea to touch. Guess who we met there? Right, kiddo! We met the frickin' god, Arplakoon! Of course, he made us guess his name, and luckily, Red got it. But then we got to ask him some things, and, I dunno, he seemed to help Nat and Aur a bunch'a. I'm still glad about that. After he was done with us, he teleported the hell away. Kinda amusin', really. Took out of there like a rocket. However, right after that, we realized someone was watching us! Oooh, spooky. Aur tried to get us to flee, but we were too curious--or, at least, I was! The others didn't seem to want to come either! Anyway, we found out (later, of course) who it was, but that'd be a spoiler, no? Then a big, honkin' snake comes up, made of stone. The figure threatened us, but didn't give pursuit when we fled, which was weird at the time. Still strikes me as interestin'. Though, knowin' stuff later, that's... I guess it makes sense, sorta? Man, time travel is all kinds of whack. Anyway, we managed to reach the altar Thorn had guided us to. And there, well, Aur... Got dunked down a well and uh, I think Zra and Brines banged her head a lot. They tried to grab her by her ankles and pull her out, but I guess they had butterfingers from the chase or somethin'. I got her out though, I was her hero that day! On the way there, Aur told us some information, and it came in pretty handy. We had to find a nameless girl, and well, I'll admit, I was excited at the prospect... I mean, come on! Cute girls! That's all I live for! Ooooooh! Why, I could almost howl about it! iiii. Okay, on the last journal entry, I got pretty sidetracked. Whoops. Sorry 'bout that, lil' journal. Image Gallery (Mirra Shrine) Mirradreamer.png|Mirra by Pauline MirraFull.png|Mirra by Dara Mirrariley.png|Mirra by Sarah Category:Fifth Dream Category:Ealdremen Player Characters